Unexpected Arrivals
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Harry, his adoptive son Teddy, and his sister Syrena find themselves in Middle Earth. Will they change the fate of the Company and find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ So, I've just recently gotten The Hobbit and watched the movies (minus the third one) and fell in love with it, just like I did with LoTR and HP and decided to write a crossover. I tried to put the idea aside since I have a bunch of other stories I'm working on, three or four of which that I haven't put on here yet, but I just couldn't. And Like all my other stories, this one has an oc, because for some reason I always end up adding my own character. It's a habit I have yet to break.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The_ _Hobbit_ or _Harry_ _Potter _

**Warnings: **Slash, mild bashing

_Chapter One_

Harry sighed as he drew the runes engraved in the stone archway of the Veil, glancing at his sister occasionally. Syrena sat cross legged on the ground, a notebook in one hand and a book of ancient runes in the other. She was studying both intently, muttering to herself at times. A few feet beside her was Teddy, an animated wolf and Grimm in his arms. The seven year old was giggling as the two animals played around, chasing each other. While Harry hadn't wanted to bring Teddy to work with him (he didn't like that his adopted son was so close to the Veil of Death), he had no other choice since no one he trusted was available. Returning his gaze to the ancient artifact in front of him, Harry continued to draw the runes.

"Harry," Syrena's voice came from behind him, making him turn again.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately taking note of her frown.

She met his gaze. "I think the Veil is a portal of some sort."

"Portal?" he repeated, eyebrows furrowed. "You mean between worlds or something?"

"Yeah." she said, looking down at her notes. "The runes speak of a gateway and parallel worlds, similar yet different to our own."

Harry blinked at her. "If the Veil really is a portal, than that means instead of killing criminals, the Ministry has been sending them to different worlds." he stated in both amusement and disbelief. _Wouldn't that take the ministry down a peg_, he thought, _Instead_ _of_ _killing_ _criminals_ _they_ _set_ _them_ _free_ _in_ _a_ _totally_ _different_ _world_.

"And Sirius might not be dead."

Harry's throat closed up at that sentence and for a brief moment, hope bloomed in his chest, before he shook his head. Even if Sirius was alive, they had no chance of finding and getting him back.

"Can I see that?" Syrena asked her older twin, motioning to the notebook he held in his hands.

He immediately handed it over. She eyed the runes, turning to her book every few seconds. After a few minutes, she stood and approached the Veil, running her fingers over the runes Harry had been drawing. Harry watched her for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Rena?" he called softly.

She jumped, startled, and turned to him. "The Veil takes you where you're needed most, though that doesn't mean you'll be needed right away. It gives you a new purpose in a new world, like a second chance. How is it no one discovered this before?" she asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged. "Don't ask me. Though, I do have one question."

"What is it?"

"Why does it whisper to us?"

Syrena blinked and she turned to the Veil. "I... have absolutely no idea." she sighed.

All of a sudden, wispy-like tendrils reached out of the Veil, twirling around Syrena as it wrapped around her waist. Two other tendrils reached for Harry and Teddy.

"What the fu- ah!" Syrena yelped as she was abruptly dragged towards the Veil, the whispers getting louder.

Similar exclamations came from Harry and Teddy, panic and alarm on both their faces.

"What's happening?!" Harry yelled to his twin.

"How the hell am I supposed to kno-" before Syrena could finish, she was sucked into the Veil, followed closely by Harry and Teddy.

Seconds after they vanished, a disembodied and airy giggle drifted through the room.

"_A new journey awaits you, my champions."_ an ethereal voice echoed along the stone walls.

* * *

><p>The air was warm and the sky blue, a soft breeze ruffling the leaves and grass. It was the perfect day for a walk, one Bilbo Baggins of Bag End thought as he strolled through the Shire, greeting his fellow hobbits. He made his way to the forest, his footsteps silent on the path, as he enjoyed the warm, sunny day. He came to a pause, though, when he came across a peculiar sight. A woman, man, and child lay unconscious in the middle of the path, dressed in odd clothing of which he had never seen before. Shuffling closer to the trio, Bilbo absently noted that they could easily be mistaken for elves with their beauty. The man had hair blacker than ink and tan skin, his body well toned and lithe. The woman, who shared similar features to the man, had dark red hair and ivory skin. The child, to Bilbo's utter surprise, had <em>blue<em> hair.

A groan cut through the air, the man stirring as bright green eyes blinked open, the color reminding Bilbo of grass with morning dew on it. The hazy green eyes cleared as the man shot up abruptly, startling the hobbit, with a frown on his face.

Bilbo hesitated a moment before he took a step toward the man. "Are you all right, sir?" he asked.

The man's gaze snapped to the hobbit, confusion clear in his eyes. "Um, would you mind telling me where we are?" he asked, glancing at the two unconscious figures beside him.

"This is the Old Forest."

The confusion grew. "Old Forest?"

Bilbo nodded. "The Shire is back that way," he motioned the way he came.

"... What's The Shire?"

Bilbo's eyes widened in surprise. "You've never heard of The Shire?" he asked incredulously. How had this man never heard of The Shire?

The man shook his head.

"Oh. Well, it's where we Hobbits come from."

"... And what's a Hobbit?"

Bilbo's jaw dropped. This man doesn't know what a hobbit is? Did he hit his head or something and had merely forgotten? "Are you sure you're alright, sir?"

Just then, the woman stirred and hazel eyes opened. "Harry?"

The man, Harry (what an odd name), smiled softly at her. "I'm here, Rena."

Rena sat up, running a hand through her hair, and blinked when she saw Bilbo. "Oh. Hello. I'm Syrena Potter. Who might you be?"

"Bilbo Baggins, of Bag End."

Syrena cocked her head to the side, a thoughtful look on her face. "Why does that name sound familiar?" she muttered to herself before her eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"Rena?" Harry gave her a concern look.

"We're in Middle Earth." Syrena's eyes were wide with shock.

"Middle Earth?" Harry repeated, lifting Teddy into his arms as he stood.

She ignored him and studied Bilbo. "You're a hobbit, yes?"

Bilbo nodded. "I am, madam."

Syrena smiled at him. "Would you like to hear a story, Mr. Baggins?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, possible pairings for this story;<strong>

**Syrena**:

Kili

Thranduil

or you could recommend someone

**Harry: **

Thorin

Tauriel

or you could recommend someone

**Teddy:**

Fili

Legolas

or you could recommend someone


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't won the Hobbit or Harry Potter

_Chapter Two_

At first, Bilbo hadn't believed Syrena when she told him of the other world. Then she showed him, her memories. She didn't show him everything, some things he only caught a glimpse of, but she showed him the important things. She also showed him her Bottomless Bag and gave him a few books to read about their creatures and magic. He felt for them, for the hardships they had endured in their world, in their war, but he was also fascinated by this other world. He offered them to be guests in his home for as long as they wanted or needed, asking that, in return, they tell him tales of their world. They accepted and The Shire gained three new residents. The hobbits welcomed them, though at first they were a bit wary of the three Men.

Harry, Syrena, and Teddy stayed with Bilbo for six years before they decided to travel and find a nice area to teach Teddy, who was now thirteen, magic and swordsmanship, among other things. After a heartfelt goodbye with a promise to write, the trio left The Shire. They first headed to Rivendell, where Syrena meet and became close friends with Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond. They stayed for two years, Syrena teaching Teddy combat and swordsmanship while Harry taught him magic and how to wield it without a wand. After that, they traveled to various cities and towns, though they didn't interact much with others (but they had quite a few encounters with Orcs, the dreadful creatures).

It was five years after they started their travels, in the middle of Teddy's archery lesson, that Harry's gut and instincts told him that they needed to return to The Shire as soon as possible, that they would be needed.

Teddy eyed his father with worry. "Dad?" the eighteen year old called to the man who looked no older than 24.

The twins discovered they weren't aging three years after they arrived in Middle Earth and had a feeling that Teddy would stop aging as well in another few years.

Harry smiled at his son. "How would you feel about returning to The Shire, Ted?"

Teddy beamed, his eyes bright. "We're gonna go visit Uncle Bilbo?!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Syrena looked up from the book she was engrossed in. "What's this about Uncle Bilbo?" she asked her nephew.

"Dad says we're going to The Shire!"

Syrena smiled brightly. She missed Bilbo and the other hobbits. "Truly? We are?"

Harry nodded in confirmation and Syrena and Teddy didn't hesitate to pack all their things in their Bottomless Bags before shifting into their animagus forms, or one of them. Syrena's forms were a panther and a red African Bush Viper, Harry was a tiger and a pitch black hawk, and Teddy was a wolf and falcon. Currently, Syrena was in her panther form, Harry, his hawk, and Teddy, his wolf. They set out for the Shire almost immediately, their movements fast and swift.

It took almost a week to reach The Shire, and when they did, the sky had already darkened. Reaching Bilbo's home, they were relieved to see light coming from the windows. Syrena knocked twice before opening the door.

"Bilbo? Guess who's ba- who the bloody hell are you?" Syrena narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the two dwarves in the hallway. Bilbo had never mentioned dwarves in his letters.

"Aunt Rena? What's wrong?" Teddy asked, peering in over her shoulder. He blinked. "Why are there dwarves in Uncle Bilbo's house?"

"What? Rena, get out of the bloody way, will you?" Harry grunted from behind the duo.

Syrena huffed and entered the hobbit hole, still glaring at the two dwarves. "Are you going to answer me or what?" she snapped at them.

"Fili, Kili, who's at the door?" a voice spoke and suddenly eleven dwarves and an old man were also in the hallway.

"Okay, somebody better start talking before I take out my sword and start chopping limbs off." Syrena growled, hands twitching to grab her two ornate steel swords, which hung on her hips.

Seeing the movement, the old man stepped forward. "I am Gandalf the Grey, my dear girl. A friend of Bilbo's."

Harry raised an eyebrow, easily recognizing the name. "Gandalf, huh? Elrond mentioned you a few times."

Gandalf eyed him. "You know Lord Elrond of Rivendell?"

The trio nodded, Syrena studying the wizard. She snorted.

"Reminds me of Dumbledore."

Harry scowled darkly at the name. "If he's anything like that old bastard, things will get ugly fast."

"Dad?" Teddy turned to his father worriedly.

"Dad?!" the dwarves repeated with disbelief.

"How's that possible? You look the same age!" a dark haired dwarf, Kili if Syrena heard right, exclaimed.

"They could be elves. They're dressed like them." a red haired dwarf sneered.

Syrena glanced down at her tunic, leggings, and boots. Indeed, she was dressed like the woodland elves, despite never having met them.

"We're wizards, if you must know." Harry spoke, tone indifferent.

"What's going on out here?" a voice came from behind the dwarves.

Teddy beamed when he caught sight of the trio's favorite hobbit. "Uncle Bilbo!"

Bilbo started, eyes widening. "My word, is that you, Teddy?" he breathed as he studied the teen. "You've grown. You're taller than you're father now, you are."

Harry pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not fair." he grumbled sulkily.

Syrena laughed and walked up to Bilbo. "Teddy's been taller than Harry since he was 15." she stated as she hugged the hobbit tightly. "It's nice to see you again, Bilbo."

"And you as well, Syrena. How were your travels?"

"Good, though we had a few encounters with Orcs. Nasty creatures, they are." Syrena's nose scrunched up in distaste.

"You've fought Orcs?" a dwarf, a leader by the vibe coming from him, asked her skeptically.

Syrena narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you doubt my skill because I am a woman?" she asked him, tone dangerous.

Teddy chuckled nervously while the dwarf paled a bit. "Calm down, Aunt Rena." he said, gently tugging the woman away from the dwarf.

"An Orc laughed at her when she went to fight it, once. Want to know what she did to it?" Harry spoke up from his place against the wall.

"What?" a young dwarf asked.

"She cut off it's arms and legs with it's own axe and left it to bleed out after embedding the axe in it's stomach."

Some of the dwarves grimaced and looked at the woman warily, to which she smirked almost maliciously at.

"Anyway, I'm Harrigan Potter, though I'd prefer it if you'd call me Harry. And she," he gestured to his sister, "Is my twin sister Syrena."

"And I'm Teddy!" said teen grinned.

"Ah. These fellows are Nori, Dori, Ori, Bofur, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Bombur, Bifur, Fili, Kili, and Thorin Oakensheild." Gandalf introduced the dwarves.

"A pleasure to meet you. May I ask as to why you're here?" Harry asked.

"Gandalf wishes for me to take part an adventure." Bilbo told him.

"An adventure?"

Syrena straightened. "Does this adventure have anything to do with Erebor and the dragon Smaug?" she asked seriously.

"Dragon? Like the one dad went up against? The Horntail?" Teddy asked his aunt.

Syrena shook her head. "Smaug is a lot different than the Horntail, Ted."

"You've gone up against a dragon?" Dwalin asked Harry, who shrugged.

"Yes, my dear girl, we are indeed heading for Erebor." Gandalf answered Syrena.

The witch nodded. She didn't remember much from the books, since it's been awhile since she read them, but she did know that at some point Thorin, Fili, and Kili die. Lifting her head, she met Thorin's gaze. "I ask to join you." she declared.

The dwarf king studied her for a moment before he nodded. "You may come along."

"She's not going anywhere without us, so we're going too." Teddy stated.

Syrena snorted. "You just want to go on an adventure." she retorted, smirking at him.

Teddy shrugged, a grin on his face.

"The rest of you're family may come as well." Thorin spoke.

Teddy's hair turned bright blue in his happiness, making the dwarves and Gandalf jerk with shock.

"What magic is this!?" Gloin exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Hmm? Oh, Teddy can change his appearance at will." Harry told them.

In response, Teddy morphed into an exact copy of Fili. "Pretty cool, huh?" he grinned.

"Amazing." Fili breathed.

Syrena yawned, suddenly, and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. I see you in the morning." she said, giving Teddy, Harry, and Bilbo quick hugs. She turned to Bilbo. "Is my room-"

"It hasn't been entered since you left." Bilbo smiled at her.

She nodded and disappeared down a hallway.

"We should get some sleep as well." Harry stated. "It was nice meeting you all."

"And you as well, Harry." Gandalf nodded his head to the raven haired man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit or Harry Potter, only my oc Syrena

_Chapter Three_

When Syrena awoke, she quickly changed into brown leggings, a dark green tunic, and dark brown boots and strapped her two ornate steel swords to the belt around her waist. Her black battle trident, Abyss, was strapped to her back and five throwing knives were sheathed on each of her thighs, a sai sword tucked in each boot. Her bow remained in her bag. All of her weapons (and Harry's) were goblin crafted and charmed to return to her 10 seconds after losing or throwing them. When it had became obvious to the twins that Dumbledore wasn't going to train them, they ran off to Japan before their sixth year to learn combat. Their Sensei taught them mixed martial arts, Tae Kwon Doe, jujitsu, and capoeira. They also learned how to use swords, daggers, bows, and spears. The twins were pushed to their limits and beyond that year, but they had been grateful to to the tough and harsh training, as it saved their lives numerous times. That, and their creature inheritance.

Syrena was tying her French braid when there was a knock on the door. Opening it, she smiled at her brother, who was dressed similar to her. Like her, his sai swords were tucked into his boots. His throwing stars were sheathed on his thighs and his two tone ninja machete tang swords were sheathed on his back. His bow was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ted and Bilbo?" she asked him, tying her bag to her belt tightly.

"Anxiously waiting outside. You ready?"

She nodded and together they left the hobbit hole, meeting Teddy and Bilbo outside, the former practically bouncing in excitement. The metamorphmagus beamed when he saw the twins and he grabbed their hands, dragging them through the Shire with Bilbo right beside them, making quite a scene. It took them nearly 10 minutes to reach the Company. The dwarves were on ponies while Gandalf was on a horse, Thorin and the Istari taking the lead while Fili and Kili were at the back. Bilbo ran up to Balin, yelling that he had signed the contract they had given him. The hobbit handed the contract to Balin to read and, after a couple seconds, Thorin yelled down for them to give him a pony.

"What about the wizards?" Kili asked, glancing at the trio.

Teddy, Syrena, and Harry shared smirks before they morphed into their animal forms. The dwarves and Gandalf stared at the wolf, panther, and tiger in stunned silence.

"You can change shape?" Ori asked in awed wonder.

The three animals nodded.

"Make sure to keep up." Thorin eyed the animals as they stared moving again.

Harry and Syrena shared a look. Their adventure had started, their new destiny in motion.

* * *

><p>The first couple days passed without any trouble. On the third day, however, they came across trolls. Teddy and Harry had been scouting in their bird forms while Syrena sniffed around in her panther form. She was the one to find the dwarves, who were yelling something about parasites while being tied up in sacks (or tied to a stick and turned over a fire to cook). Quickly morphing back into a human, she pulled out her ornate swords and lunged at the smallest troll, who happened to be nearest to her, slicing the back of it's left knee. With a howl of pain, it fell on it's right knee, clutching his wounded limb. Using that leg as leverage, Syrena leapt high into the air, using her magic to give her a bit of a boost, and spun quickly as she came down towards the trolls upper back and neck, slicing deeply into the area and completely severing the spinal cord. The troll fell to the ground, dead instantly. The two remaining trolls roared in rage, the largest making a grab at her. Ducking under the hand, she ran forward with a jump and cut through the troll's unprotected stomach. A pained shriek echoed through the night as the troll collapsed, grasping at it's stomach. Tightening her grip on her swords, she quickly climbed onto the troll's back and darted forward, stabbing her left sword in it's neck and viciously yanking it out.<p>

"Tom! I'll kill you, you-!"

Syrena threw her right sword, her aim true as the blade sunk deeply into the last troll's forehead. It keeled over, shaking the ground as it did so.

"... By my beard." Gloin choked out in disbelief and astonishment.

Syrena approached Kili and cut him free using one of her throwing knives. Handing it to him, she stated, "Cut the other's free while I search for my brother."

He nodded, taking the knife.

Turning, Syrena started for the trees, but the sight of a familiar hawk and falcon swooping into the clearing made her pause. "Where the bloody hell have you two been?" she demanded as the shifted back into humans.

"We found a troll cave... And you found the trolls." Harry studied the three dead cave trolls. He glanced at her. "We flew back the moment we heard a scream."

Syrena nodded and looked up at the cliff. "Hello, Gandalf."

"Syrena." the Istari nodded his head in greeting to the witch.

/

While the rest of the dwarves and Syrena cleaned up, Gandalf, Thorin, Bofur, Dwalin, Gloin, and Nori went to investigate the troll cave that Harry and Teddy led them to.

"Something's coming!" Thorin suddenly yelled as a flock of birds flew off, chirping in panic and distress.

The group took out their swords, moving into a loose circle, ready for an attack. As it turns out, it was Radagast the Brown, another Istari, on a sled being pulled by rabbits the size of dogs. The two Istari moved some feet away, discussing something in whispers. When Radagast handed Gandalf what looked to be a sword wrapped in cloth, Syrena and Harry felt an ice cold chill go down their spines. Whatever that sword was, neither twin wanted anything to do with it.

The sound of howling made Syrena stiffen. "Wargs." she hissed.

A snarl came from behind them and Kili suddenly had an arm around Syrena's waist, jerking her to the side as a warg lunged overhead. It was quickly brought down by Thorin while a second one was beheaded by Harry.

"Warg scouts," Thorin grunted as he wrenched his blade free, "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"An orc pack?" Bilbo asked in a small voice.

Not even a second later, Ori appeared saying their ponies had run off.

The next few hours consisted of nothing but running while Radagast drew the wargs off for as long as he could. As they ran, though, Syrena, Teddy, and Harry began to recognize the land, the grassy plain with big rocks and dirt. Arwen had shown them the hidden pass to Rivendell a few months after they began their stay with the elves. Teddy cursed when one of the orcs split from the group.

"One has caught our scent and split from the group." he hissed to the others.

Just then, they heard claws on rock and the growling and snuffling of the warg and pressed closer to the rock. Thorin craned his head up to get a better look. There was only one. Kili nocked an arrow before turning and swing with one breath. The arrow was released and pierced the beast's vocal cords. A second arrow knocked the horn from it's hands and a third had the pair tumbling to the ground. The orc started shrieking and by the time it was dead, it was already too late. The wargs had stopped, their riders turning to gaze in their direction.

"Start running! They've found us!" Syrena declared, taking out her swords in preparation for an attack.

"This way! Run!" Gandalf commanded, taking off.

As the wargs started to surround the group, Gandalf went to go open the pass. Syrena tightened her grip on her swords and Teddy nocked an arrow on his bow, Harry shifting into his tiger form. Kili and Teddy shot arrow after arrow while Harry stood guard in front of Bilbo. Syrena quickly took out a warg that had been sneaking up on Fili and Ori, slicing it almost clean in half. The two dwarves stared at her with awed amazement, shuffling closer to her for protection.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf called from behind them.

Ori dragged Syrena to the hole before releasing her and jumping down, though she didn't follow him, instead standing guard with Thorin as the dwarves went into the safety of the hole.

"Kili!" Thorin called to his nephew at the same time Syrena yelled, "Teddy!", both of whom were still shooting arrows.

Fili, Kili, and Teddy dived into the hole as Syrena took out another warg. The witch yelped when she was suddenly snatched around the waist by Thorin, who leapt into the hole with her in his arms. Harry jumped down not even a second later, morphing into a human mid-jump. The Company waited there for a few moments, listening to the orcs as they tried to find them. Then the sound of horns blew through the plains, horns Harry, Syrena, and Teddy knew to be Elvish. As they moved further into the tunnels, the sound of waterfalls could be heard. Syrena smiled. She had fallen in love with Imladris the moment she laid eyes on it, enjoying the peace and safety, the beauty and tranquility. She often wondered if Mirkwood had the same aura to it and had been itching to visit the home of the woodland elves. She, Harry, and Teddy had actually been making plans to travel there before they returned to the Shire.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf announced as the dwarves stared at the settlement with mixed emotions. "In the Common Tongue, it goes by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo whispered in awed wonderment.

"Here lies the Last Homely House of the east sea."

Thorin growled low in his throat as he rounded on the wizard, eyes accusing. "This was your plan all along! To take refuge in the home of our enemies!"

Gandalf frowned deeply at the dwarf king. "You have no enemies _here_, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that of which you bring yourselves." he spat in chastisement.

"You think the _elves_ will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin scoffed. "They will try to stop us."

Gandalf's eyes twinkled, making Syrena and Harry flinch slightly as they were reminded of their old Headmaster. "Of course they will," he agreed in a tone that told them that even though he planned to bring them to the elves, he had also planned on _this_. "But we have questions that need to be answered." he reasoned.

* * *

><p>Syrena strolled through the corridors, searching for her best friend. She was about to round a corner when a hand suddenly tapped her shoulder. Whirling around, she came face to face with a beaming Arwen. The elf princess wrapped her arms tightly around the witch.<p>

"Syrena! I had heard you were in Imladris!" the brunette said excitedly, pulling away. She sighed when she saw the state of her best friend. "Come, you are in need of a bath." she declared, linking her arm with the red heads.

"Aye, I am." Syrena chuckled. "How have you been, Wen?"

"I'm well, though a bit bored. I have missed you and your family. Many were sad when you three left." Arwen told her, leading her into the bath-halls. A few elf-maidens were present, singing and washing. One elf-maiden with clear blue eyes and golden blonde hair gasped when she caught sight of Syrena.

"Syrena, you've returned!" she exclaimed, running to the female and embracing her tightly, uncaring of her state of undress.

"Mirima." Syrena smiled warmly.

Mirima pulled away and shook her head. "Undress, quickly. You look horrid."

Syrena rolled her eyes, her smile widening. "Always a flatterer." she said, undressing.

Mirima giggled and, once Syrena was fully unclothed, dragged the witch to the heated pool of water. Sinking into the hot water, Syrena let out a sigh of bliss while Arwen retrieved soaps and lotions, as well as a few buckets of hot water. Quickly wetting her hair, Syrena reached for one of the lotions, only to have her hand lightly slapped by Mirima, who grabbed the lotion instead. Huffing, Syrena relaxed and allowed the elf-maiden to wash her hair for her, massaging her scalp as she did so. The witch moaned softly, purring.

"You're fingers are like magic, Mir." she sighed out.

Mirima giggled and grabbed one of the buckets of hot water, pouring it over her friend's head to rinse out the lotion.

Once she was fully clean, Mirima and Arwen took her to the other room (the bath halls had two rooms) where they proceeded to dry and comb her hair. After putting a silver leaf circlet on her head, they braided her hair while another elf-maiden, Alya, handed her a pile of clothing. Once finished with her hair, Mirima and Arwen stepped back to let her dress. The outfit was a pair of dark green leggings with a long sleeved shirt of similar color, a black and silver sleeveless tunic, and black boots with a small heel. Mirmia studied Syrena as she slipped the boots on.

"Are you sure you're not an elf, Rena? You have the beauty of one." the elf maiden told her.

Syrena chuckled. "No, I'm not an elf, Mir, though I am part fae."

Mirima blinked in confusion. "Fae?" she repeated. "I have never heard of the Fae."

"That's because they're not in this world. I told you I came from a different world, right?"

Mirima nodded. "You did, though you didn't say anything about being a Fae."

"Ah. Sorry about that." Syrena smiled sheepishly. "Fae are creatures of many things and usually control an element or a certain aspect of magic. I'm a fire, air, and healer Fae, though when it comes to healing I'm nowhere near as good as my brother. And this is my human form." she gestured to herself.

"Pardon? 'Human form'?" Mirima arched an eyebrow.

Instead of answering verbally, Syrena dropped her glamours and willed her wings free. Instantly, her skin gained a reddish tint and deep maroon tattoo-like marking appeared on her face, resembling the flames of fire. The markings went along her forehead and temples, ending on her cheekbones. A few markings peeked out of her shirt along her neck and on the back of her hands. Her ears gained a small point and stands of her hair turned silvery white, mixing with the red beautifully. Her wings, a mixture of reddish orange, golden yellow, and silvery grey, sprouted from her back. Mirima gasped in awe, more than a few elf-maidens pausing to stare at her, while Arwen moved forward and ran her fingers through the feathers of her wings.

"They're as soft as I remember." Arwen remarked with a soft smile.

"May I?" Mirima asked, hand twitching as she took a step toward Syrena.

The witch/fae hybrid nodded her consent and the blonde elf gently touched her left wing.

"They are soft." she breathed out.

Syrena chuckled. "They're strong too. If you want, I can take you for a flight."

Mirima beamed and rushed to dress, the elf maidens torn between giggling and giving her envious looks. Once she was fully dressed, she gave Syrena an impatient look. Laughing, Syrena stood and walked out of the bath-hall with a goodbye to the maidens and Arwen, who was smiling. Once out of the rooms, Syrena snatched Mirima up bridal style and dashed to the nearest balcony and leapt off it, spreading her wings out. Mirima let out a short shriek of surprise, clinging to the fae. Syrena's wing beat in a soothing, even rhythm as she flew through the sky above Imladris, grasp firm on Mirima, who was gazing around with admiration and wonderment as she glided through the air.

"It's gorgeous up here." the elf commented.

"It is. Peaceful, too."

Mirima nodded in agreement, taking in the scenery.

Spotting her brother and nephew with the dwarves, Syrena tightened her grasp on Mirima and dived toward the balcony, making the elf maiden yelp in shock, pulling up at the last minute and landing swiftly on the railing. She glanced at Mirima, ignoring the astonished gasps from the dwarves, and set the elf on her feet. The blonde half heartedly glared at her.

"A warning would have been nice." she grumbled.

Syrena laughed, mirth in her eyes. "I'll remember that next time."

Mirima hmphed and turned to Harry and Teddy, whom were watching on with amusement. "Hello, Harry, Teddy. It's lovely to see you two again."

"And you as well, Mirima." Harry smiled at the elf.

"How was the flight?" Teddy asked her.

Mirima beamed. "It was magnificent!" she gushed. "The view was incredible!"

"Just what are you, lass?" Dori asked Syrena, who smiled at him.

"I'm part Fae, a creature similar yet completely different than elves." she explained.

"You're beautiful!" Kili blurted, flushing a bright red afterwards.

Many of the dwarves laughed with amusement and began to tease him.

"Thank you, Kili. You're rather handsome, yourself."

Kili's blush darkened, causing the teasing to increase.

"Alrigt, alright, leave the poor lad alone." Dwalin spoke up. "I think it's time to get some rest, aye?"

Syrena nodded in agreement and laid down on her bed roll, which had been set up next to her brother's and not to far from Fili's, wrapping her wings around herself. Before she could fully get comfortable, she heard Ori question her brother and Teddy.

"Are you two Fae as well?" he asked the two curiously.

Harry nodded. "I am, though Teddy isn't."

"Do your features change as well?"

Harry nodded again. "They do and you'll most likely see my other form soon."

Ori grinned at that and laid down on his bed roll, closing his eyes.

Syrena chuckled quietly to herself and bid goodnight to the others before she too closed her eyes, falling asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Syrena:<strong>_

Kili

Thranduil

or you could recommend someone

_**Harry:**_

Thorin

Tauriel

or you could recommend someone

_**Teddy:**_

Fili

Legolas

or you could recommend someone


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

A stone giant battle. They were in the middle of a _stone giant battle._ While it was raining. Syrena cursed colorfully in Elvish when the group was split up, due to being on a rock giant's legs. She looked at her brother helplessly, not knowing what to do. She couldn't think of a way to get them out of this situation and, judging by the look on his face, neither could he. She stared cursing again, gripping the rocks tightly. Thorin, Balin, Kili, Bilbo, Harry, Teddy and a couple others were on the same leg and had been able to get off the giant, but the others weren't so lucky. Then, to make things worse, the giant started to collapse.

"Syrena!" Harry and Teddy yelled, relief clear in their eyes, as they ran to the woman, who was groaning as she climbed to her feet.

Teddy practically flung himself at his aunt as he embraced her tightly. "I thought we were gonna lose you." he whispered, teary eyed.

Syrena returned the embrace, kissing the top of his head. "I'm fine, Ted. A bit bruised, but I'll live."

"Where's our hobbit?!" Bofur suddenly yelled out.

Everyone immediately began to look around, only to find him hanging off the edge of the cliff, a terrified look on his face. Syrena moved before anyone else, casting a quick levitation charm on the hobbit and lifting him onto the path. He gave her a thankful look and she hugged him tightly.

"We need to move and find shelter!" Harry told the others, who agreed.

They found a cave to settle in for the night and ate their dinner before taking out their bed rolls, exhausted from the day's events. Most went right to sleep right away, but Syrena stayed awake. Glancing around the cave, taking a moment to wonder about the sand on the cave floor, her gaze stopped on Kili and Fili, who were huddled together. She frowned in concern when she noticed the trembles going through their bodies. She walked up to them and sat on the rock beside Fili, grabbing his hand and squeezing it comfortingly. He looked at her, lips twitching into a small smile as he gave a short squeeze back.

"You two need to get some sleep. I can tell you're exhausted." she told them.

They nodded in agreement, yet didn't move.

Sighing, she willed her wings free and moved so she was sitting with her back against the cave wall. "Come here." she held her arms open.

The two dwarves shared a look before they shuffled over to Syrena and sat next to her, curling into her sides; Fili on her left and Kili on her right. She wrapped her arms and wings around them and rested her head atop Kili's. The three fell asleep like that.

* * *

><p>When the cave floor opened up underneath them, everyone woke up immediately. They fell down a slide-like tunnel, Syrena willing her wings away quickly so nothing happened to them. The Company fell a long way, though it felt like only seconds. When they came to a stop, it was on a wooden path. Just as they were getting up, they were swarmed by dozens of goblins. Syrena fought with everything she had as they grabbed at her, even groped (and in one case licked and bit) her. When she finally got free, it was only for a second. A goblin jumped on her, knocking her and itself off the bridge. Bilbo caught her hand before she fell and tried to pull her back up on the bridge, but was bumped into, causing him to fall from the it as well. The dwarves yelled out, cursing and howling. Syrena heard four voices clearly over the rest.<p>

"Syrena!" Harry, Teddy, Fili, and Kili yelled out, fear laced in their tones.

Darkness clouded her mind as her head hit jagged rock, a short moment of white hot agony, then nothing.

/

Harry's blood went cold when he saw his sister's head hit the stone and her eyes fall shut, her body going limp. Saw the blood and heard the impact. Tears formed in his eyes and he turned to his son, who had gone bone pale. Harry immediately pulled him into a hug, though it was a bit difficult due to the goblins pushing and jabbing at them.

"Dad, she," the metamorphmagus choked out, "She fell."

"I... I know, Ted."

/

"-ena! Syrena, please wake up!"

"... Bilbo?" the fae groaned and opened her eyes, mind fuzzy and vision blurry.

Bilbo visibly sagged with relief. "Thank Yavanna, you're alive."

Syrena chuckled, only to wince in pain. "It'll take more than a fall to kill me." she said in a strained voice, sitting up.

Bilbo gently grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist. She stumbled and hissed as she felt a few of her ribs move back into place, thanks to her magic. Feeling a dampness on Syrena's back, Bilbo pulled his hand away in confusion and looked at it. He froze, face paling rapidly, as he saw what could only be blood covering his palm and fingers. He moved so he was behind the fae, gasping in horror when he saw the long and deep gash in her lower back and a smaller one in her head.

"Bilbo?" Syrena called to him softly, wincing again as her head and back began to throb in agony.

"We need to get you out of here." was all the hobbit said, a tad hysterical.

Syrena blinked at him as he led her further into the cave, spotting light in the distance. She could also smell water and was that a... voice? Yes, someone else was definitely down here, though obviously it wasn't an orc or goblin since Bilbo's sword wasn't glowing.

"Hello?" she called softly, her voice echoing slightly.

Bilbo gave her an alarmed look. "What are you _doing_? You don't know what could be down-"

"It's okay, Bilbo. If it's dangerous, I'll handle it."

Bilbo frowned, but didn't respond. He didn't want her to fight, but knew arguing with her was pointless. She was rather stubborn when she wanted to be. The duo came across a lake that was blanketed in moonlight from a crack overhead and Syrena took a moment to stare at the pretty scenery.

"It calls us, Precious. What is it?" came a raspy voice somewhere near them.

Syrena turned and caught sight of a creature that wasn't a goblin, though a first glance you would think so, crouching on a rock. "Oh. Hello. Is... is this your cave?" she asked the being, who reminded her of Kreacher.

"Yes, it is, Precious." he, because the being was obviously a male, rasped nasally as he moved to get a better look at her and Bilbo. "What a meaty meal!"

Bilbo tensed from behind her, eyeing the creature warily with distrust.

"Silly thing, we are not for eating." scolded Syrena gently. "I am Syrena. Who might you be?"

The creature skittered closer to her, eyes glaring maliciously as he reached out for her.

Syrena caught his hand and held it gently. "I do hope you're not still think of eating us." she told him. "And I would still like to know who you are."

"We is Sméagol, we is Gollum, Precious." he paced in front of her. "Strange, Precious is."

Syrena nodded. "I must be strange to you, if you're only company are those dreaded goblins."

"Nasty goblinses." Gollum agreed with her.

The witch smiled. "You remind me of someone I knew. His name was Kreature." she commented, taking note that Gollum had a split personality.

Gollum blinked up at her. "Kreature?" he repeated nasally.

Syrena nodded. "Mhmm. He was a friend of mine, practically family."

Gollum began to pace, having a conversation with himself. Bilbo remained silent, realizing that Syrena had everything under control at the moment.

"Whats game is it playing, Precious?" he bared his teeth at the duo. "Games? We likes games, we does. Does it want to play?" Wide, innocent eyes stared up at the witch, who nodded.

"Of course I'll play." she smiled at him, watching as he babbled excitedly and hopped onto a rock beside her.

"What has roots nobody sees, is taller than trees, up-up-up it goes! But _never_ grows?" he asked cheerily.

"Oh! Riddles." Syrena laughed, glancing at Bilbo. She could tell he already knew the answer. "So, roots that no one sees, taller than trees, but never grows. Hmm. Is it... a mountain?"

Gollum, or Sméagol, clapped joyfully. "Yes, yes! Another! Do it again! Ask us!" he gestured to himself.

"Okay." Syrena grew thoughtful as she thought of a riddle. She knew a few, having done them with Bilbo. "Thirty white horses, all in a row. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still."

Sméagol hummed, various emotions fluttering in his eyes and expressions cycling on his face as he thought. "Teef! Teefses!"

"Correct! Well done!"

Sméagol clapped excitedly. "Another!"

Syrena shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sméagol, Gollum, but I'm afraid Bilbo and I must be on our way."

"No! Precious must stay! Wes make precious stay!" he protested loudly.

"We can't, I'm sorry, but I promise we'll see each other again."

Gollum continued to protest and shake his head.

Syrena willed her left wing out and plucked one of the feathers, having got an idea, before retracting the wing, aware of Gollum's and Bilbo's eyes on her. Conjuring a leather cord, she tied the feather to it and made a necklace. Moving toward Gollum, she slipped it over his head.

"Keep this until we see each other again. It'll protect you from those nasty goblins." she told him.

Gollum stared up at her. "Precious is different."

"Am I?" the fae tilted her head to the side, a curious expression on her face.

Gollum nodded. "Yous play gameses with us, givings us featherses, and sayings yous come back. We shows you the way out. Yous," he gave Syrena a vicious, harsh look, "Is comings back again."

"I will, Gollum. Promise."

He nodded curtly. "Comes, Precious. Its bes this way." he gestured for her to follow.

Syrena grabbed Bilbo's hand and followed Gollum through the tunnels of the cave until they reached a path. Sméagol turned to Syrena with teary eyes.

"Yous is coming back? Precious promised us."

Syrena nodded, suddenly feeling a bit light headed and dizzy. "I'll come back. Keep this safe for me, kay?" she tapped the feather around Sméagol's neck.

Sméagol nodded, touching the feather. "Sméagol keeps the Precious safe."

Placing a kiss on his cheek, Syrena waved goodbye before she dragged Bilbo out of the cave.

"That-how- what just happened?" Bilbo turned to Syrena with an incredulous expression.

"Kindness can go along way, Bilbo. Gollum and Sméagol are very misunderstood."

"Gollum and Sméagol?"

"You noticed how he often talks to himself?"

Bilbo nodded.

"He has two personalities; Gollum, the mean one, and Sméagol, the innocent one."

"That explains it."

Syrena chuckled before she came to a pause, swaying. "... I think I lost a lot of blood."

The hobbit gave her a worried look. "Should we find somewhere to rest?"

"No." She took in a deep breath, thankful for the fresh, cool air. "We need to find the others first."

Bilbo nodded, not looking happy, and wrapped an arm around her just in case. They made their way through the trees, the sound of voices making them pick up speed. The voices got louder and clearer, clear enough for them to understand what was being said.

"-ind Syrena and Bilbo!" Kili was yelling.

"I agree with Kili. We can't just leave them." Fili spoke next.

"There's no need." Teddy spoke, sniffing the air. "They found us first." Relief was obvious in his tone.

"Ted?" Harry turned to his son, hope shining in his eyes.

Teddy gave him a smile, one of happiness and worry. "I can smell them, but the scent of Aunt Rena's blood is strong, like she's bled a lot."

"He's right." Bilbo said as he and Syrena stumbled over to the group. "She lost a lot of blood."

"Syrena!"

"Bilbo!"

Harry and Teddy ran to the duo and embraced them tightly, mindful of Syrena's injuries.

"I thought you two were dead." Harry whispered.

"We're fine, Harry. For the most part."

He nodded and released them.

The moment Syrena was released, Fili and Kili were on her.

"Don't scare us like that ever again." they told her, Fili's arms going around her waist and Kili's around her shoulders.

"I'll try not too." she chuckled, hugging them back.

Seconds later, howls rang through the air, too close for comfort.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin muttered.

"And into the fire." Gandalf finished. "Run!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I got GollumSméagol right...**

_**Syrena:**_

Kili (and Fili)

Thranduil

or you could recommend someone

_**Harry:**_

Thorin

Tauriel

or you could recommend someone

_**Teddy:**_

Fili

Legolas

or you could recommend someone


	5. AN:

**Okay, so the pairings are decided. Harry will end up with Tauriel, Syrena with Thranduil, and Teddy will eventually end up with Fili. BUT, I'm starting a second Hp/Hobbit story (again with an oc) called _A Goddess in Middle Earth. _**

**Prologue: **_Ianira (enchantress in Greek) is the daughter of Hecate and Zeus and the miner goddess of witchcraft and storms. As Hecate's daughter and a goddess of magic, she watches over the Wizarding World, which her mother created. She was there when the Founders built the school, when Grindelwald arose, and when Tom attended Hogwarts. She watched as Dumbledore manipulated Tom, a child blessed as a champion of her mother's. She saw the rise of Voldemort, the war, how things turned dark in the world she loved almost as much as Olympus and the Underworld (she's close to Hades, Persephone, and Thanatos). She watched Harry's birth, had blessed him as her champion, and heard the prophecy linked to him. Heard the plans Dumbledore had for his new pawn. It was as she watched with sad eyes, Harry's life of abuse at the hands of the Dursley's that she decided that something needed to be done. So she revealed herself to a five year old Harry Potter and became his 'guardian angel'. She vowed to protect him from both Dumbledore and Voldemort, to come to his aid when he called. It was a vow she kept._

_The Battle of Hogwarts had just ended and Harry was kneeling on the ground in the middle of the destruction, exhaustion twisting his features. The Elder Wand was clutched in his hand, his eyes never straying from the pile of ashes but a few feet in front of him. Voldemort had been evil, twisted and sick, but Tom Riddle had been an innocent child, manipulated by a man who wanted glory and power. An innocent who's soul Ianira, his guardian, had saved. When he had appeared in Kings Cross after dying, Dumbledore hadn't been the only one to greet him. The look on the old goat's face when Ianira appeared had been priceless. After greeting Harry, she had picked up the twisted thing that was Voldemort's soul shard and took out a vial filled with some type of smoke-like substance. _

"Tom's soul," she said. "Hades gave it to me after I told him my plan."

"And what plan is that, my dear girl?" Dumbledore had asked, almost glaring at the goddess.

"To give him a second chance. As my son."

Harry smiled at his sister in everything but blood. "So he'll be my nephew." he commented.

"Precisely."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Dumbledore said, straightening. "You will leave Tom here to pass on."

Ianira scowled at the man. "Who do you think you are, making demands and giving me orders?"

"A better question would be who are you, my dear girl."

Ianira sneered at him. "I am Ianira, daughter of Hecate and Zeus, minor Goddess of Witchcraft and Storms."

Dumbledore paled.

Smirking at him, Ianira turned her attention to the creature in her arms. Opening the vial, she gently coaxed Tom's soul into the small being and let her magic wash over him. In seconds, the pitiful creature morphed into a baby boy with blue eyes with fleck of whiskey gold and a head of black hair. The babe was asleep, curled into his new mother's arms. Ianira smiled softly and placed a small kiss atop his forehead before turning to her brother.

"I'll see you soon, little brother." she said before vanishing in a cloud of dark green smoke.

_Harry shook his head and pushed the memory away, glancing around at the destruction surrounding him. Walls were in ruin, bodies were littering the ground, and blood was sprayed everywhere. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath. The war was over, but at what cost? So many were dead, so many lives were lost. Sighing, he opened his eyes.__He was going to be labeled as a hero. He wouldn't get a moment's peace. _

_"My offer still stands, little brother." a voice spoke from beside him. _

_Harry jumped and whirled around to stare up at his sister, blinking in shock when he saw her obvious baby bump. She looked to be four months pregnant. "Wha?"_

_Ianira rolled her eyes. "I'm a goddess, Ry. A pregnancy lasts as long as we want it to."_

_"Oh... and what offer?"_

_"To take you away to a different world. To start over where no one knows your story, your past." She said and looked down at her stomach, rubbing it softly. "I think it'd be good for Tom, too."_

_Harry was silent for a moment before he nodded. "I'll go."_

_Ianira beamed and pulled him to his feet. "Good, because I already packed all your things."_

_Harry snorted. "Of course you did." he muttered._

_"You're not-" _

_"-going anywhere-"_

_"With out us."_

_A familiar pair of redheaded twins popped out of nowhere, slinging their arms around Harry's neck. The twins had been the only two people he had told about Ianira._

_Ianira grinned, mischief in her eyes. "How could I forget about my favorite pair of twins. Of course you can come, but know that there is no turning back."_

_The twins nodded. "We know."_

_"Okay, then grab ahold of me and close your eyes."_

_Fred and George grabbed a hand each while Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. Chanting in Ancient Greek, she started to glow as pale gold smoke swirled around the quartet, getting brighter as more words were spoken. As the chant drew to a close, the four disappeared with a flash. Hours later in the Wizarding World, Harry, Fred, and George were declared dead._

The pairings are Fili/Ianira/Kili

Harry/Thorin

I just need to decide who to pair Tom and the twins with


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I forgot to mention this last chapter, but Bilbo found the ring before he woke Syrena up.

_Chapter Five_

The Company ran. Unfortunately, they ran right up to the edge of the cliff with a long drop off of it. Syrena cursed colorfully in a mixture of Elvish and Latin, glaring darkly at the ground. What the hell did they do know? Hide in the trees? Her eyes lit up at the thought.

"Up in the trees! Hurry!" she yelled, beginning to climb the nearest tree, which happened to be right on the edge.

The dwarves ran up into the threes around them, Harry and Teddy going up the same one as Fili and Kili, though Harry waited until everyone was off the ground to do so. All of them watched as Wargs ran through the trees, growling and sniffing. And then they saw him. The pale orc.

"Azog." Thorin whispered, disbelief and hate flashing through his eyes.

Syrena's gaze snapped to him. "I thought he was dead." she said as she focused her healing magic on her wounds, healing them as much as she could. She opened her bag and summoned a blood replenisher potion and quickly downed it, along with a pepper-up.

"As did I."

When the pale orc, Azog, began to speak, staring straight at Thorin as he did so, Syrena knew his words were nothing good. The hatred in Thorin's eyes grew. After a few more words from the orc leader, the wargs began to attack, leaping up at the trees as they tried to get to the dwarves. The trees began to fall like dynamos due to the weight and the dwaves, Bilbo, Harry, and Teddy leapt through the trees until they were all on the one on the edge. Letting out a growl, Syrena called forth her flames and felt her palm warm as fire flickered to life in them. She threw fireball after fireball at the wargs as Gandalf, inspired by her attacks, began to light pinecones on fire and passes them to the dwarves to throw at the wargs. Harry calls forth his earth abilities and manipulates the trees, hitting wargs with the branches and trapping them in the roots. Their small victory was short lived when they tree they were on began to fall until it was horizontal, the roots barely keeping it on the edge. Harry fell before he could get a good grip on the tree and plummeted through the air.

"Harry!" numerous voices yelled in fear and panic.

"Don't worry." Syrena smiled reassuringly at them. "He's got wings too."

The moment she ended that sentence, Harry's glamour dropped. His skin turned a bluish-green, brown marking similar to Syrena's on his face and hands. Beautiful aquamarine and dark brown feathers with hints of gold sprouted from his back and quickly caught the wind. He glided for a moment before he shot up with powerful beats of his wings, catching Ori, who had began to fall. Dori fell as well, but Gandalf quickly held down his staff, which Dori grasped tightly. Syrena saw Thorin's gaze lock with Azog's, fierce determination in his eyes. When he stood, she knew exactly what he planned to do. He ran at and attacked Azog, only to be knocked aside. Syrena climbed up when she saw the white warg bit into Thorin's side. She, along with Bilbo to her surprise, ran to help him, Syrena taking out Abyss, her black battle trident. Twirling it expertly, she sliced an orc's throat before she pulled her arm back and threw the trident as if it were a spear- right at the white warg. The trident sunk deeply into it's head, it's jaw falling open just enough for Thorin to drop out of it. Azog snarled viciously and turned furious pale blue eyes on her. She smirked at him.

"Veni, et educ me, asshole."

Azog snarled and lunged at her, swinging his weapon as he did so. Syrena dodged it easily and grinned darkly at him, eyes promising agony.

"This is for Thorin, dipshit. _Fiendfyre_!"

Immediately, a giant basilisk made of flames burst from her palms, hissing threateningly and aggressively as it shot towards Azog, hitting him square in the chest before the pale orc could dodge. With a yell of agony, the orc fell, clutching his severly burned torso as flames ate at his skin, the scent of burnt flesh in the air. With a flick of her wrist, the serpent of flames disappeared. Being a creature of fire, Syrena had deadly control over that particular spell.

Glaring down at the pale orc, Syrena sneered at him. "I will not kill you. I save that honor for Thorin." she hissed, eyes flashing a reddish orange, almost resembling liquid flames for a moment.

Azog snarled something in black speech and the wargs attacked and Syrena once again grabbed Abyss, which had returned to it's sheath on her back. She attack those that dared come near her while Bilbo guarded Thorin, who was still on the ground. The others, minus a few, joined the attack. It was seconds later when the giant eagles came, throwing the wargs off the cliff and snatching up the dwarves. When one went to grab Syrena, she waved it off and dropped her glamour before running off the cliff, doing a flip as she did so. She flew beside the eagle that had Teddy on it's back, Harry on it's other side. Syrena threw her twin a smirk.

"It feels good, doesn't it? Flying again."

Harry nodded. "I missed this." he admitted.

"As did I, big brother, as did I."

/

Harry landed on the ground beside Thorin and knelt by the dwarf's side, placing his hands on his chest and torso. His hands began to glow with a golden light as he began to heal the dwarf king, the others watching intensively. Dwalin looked up at Syrena.

"What's he doin'?" he asked her.

"Healing him." she told him. She looked the group over. "Does anybody else need healing?"

Many shakes of heads and no's went around.

"He's going to be fine." Harry spoke up as Thorin's eyes opened.

Dwalin and Kili helped the dwarf, who was now staring at Bilbo, stand.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?" Thorin said aggressively, staring the hobbit down. "I've never be so wrong in my life." he added, pulling Bilbo into a hug, to which the dwarves, Harry, and Teddy began cheering. When Thorin pulled back, he gave the hobbit a quick look over, checking for injuries. "Forgive me for doubting you."

"No, it's fine. I would have doubted me too." Bilbo replied, making Syrena snort.

Harry turned to his sister, eyes narrowed. "Weren't you badly injured?"

"I was, yes, but I healed most of the damage." Syrena told him.

Harry sighed and motioned for her to come closer. "Let me look you over. I don't trust you when it comes to injuries."

Syrena pouted, though she walked up to him. She felt his magic wash over her and focus on her head and back. Seconds later, she could feel her flesh stitch back together, leaving only thin scars.

"You'll be fine." he told her.

She grinned at him. "Of course I will."

* * *

><p>es<p>

*Veni, et educ me means 'come and get me' in latin.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter Two_

It was nearly two days later that they heard the first howls. Harry scowled darkly at nothing when he heard the noises.

"Can't we just catch a break for once?" he hissed.

Teddy snorted. "Yeah, like that's going to happen." he muttered.

"Too true, Ted, too true." Syrena nodded.

"Lets get moving." Dwalin growled to the others.

They ran through the day, crossing the ford and running through the forest as the sun set. A roar suddenly cut through the air and Syrena shared a worried look with her brother. That roar belonged to no warg. When even Gandalf paled, both twins fought the urge to panic. Teddy looked between his aunt and father.

"We're in deep shit if whatever made that sound catches us, aren't we?" he asked, them.

"Most likely." Harry told him.

Teddy swore in Elvish, making the raven arch an eyebrow at his sister.

"You're teaching him bad habits."

Syrena shrugged and smirked at him. "Just wait till I start teaching him pranks worthy of the marauders."

Harry groaned while Teddy's eyes sparked with mischief.

"Keep running, you fools!" Gandalf yelled from up ahead.

"Hurry up, Bombur!" Bofur told his brother, who sped up.

"To the house!" Gandalf command as they ran across an open field. "Run!"

Bombur hit the door first, bounding of the latched wooden door. Nori reached it next, Bifur and Gloin close behind.

"Unlatch the door!" Thorin demanded as he ran up to them, unsheathing Orcrist.

Gloin flicked the latch up and they barged into the house as a black beast -a bear- burst from the trees, rampaging over the open field with a roar of anger and rage. Syrena met it's eyes for a brief second before she was yanked into the house by Teddy and Dwalin. The doors shuddered and strained and something hit it while the dwarves tried to close it. Teddy and Harry joined in and they finally got it closed and barred.

"What was that thing?" Ori gasped out, turning to Gandalf.

Syrena turned to the wizard as well. "That was our host, wasn't it? I saw the magic around him."

Gandalf nodded. "His name is Beorn. He's a Skin-Changer. Sometimes he is a huge black bear, and sometimes he is a huge, strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man is pleasant enough when in a good mood. He is, however, easy to anger so mind your manners. And do no harm to any living thing here, be it insect or plant. He isn't overfond of dwarves to begin with, lets not test his temper." the wizard cautioned them.

"He's leaving!" Ori suddenly exclaimed, peering through a gap in the doorframe.

"Get away from there!" Dori hissed, pulling his youngest brother away from the door and into the safety of the group. "It's not natural! None of it! He must be under some dark spell!"

Gandalf scoffed. "He's under no enchantment but his own. Get some sleep, we are safe for now. _I hope_."

/

When Syrena awoke the next morning, it was to a rather large bee landing on her nose. Her eyes blinked open and she let out a small chuckle, moving her hand so her fingers were beside the bee.

"Hello, there." she cooed, sitting up.

The bee flew onto her hand and seemed to stare up at her. She smiled, climbing to her feet. To her surprise, the bee stayed on her hand and even seemed to snuggle into her palm. Cooing again, she followed the sound of voices.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield." she heard Beorn say. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked the Skin-Changer as Syrena took a seat in between Harry and Ori.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains. Before the orcs came down from the north. Azog killed most of my family and saw me enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging Skin-Changers and torturing them." Beorn responded.

"The chain around your wrist, may I see it?" Syrena asked the large man.

Beorn's gaze snapped to her, eyes sharp. "Why?" he asked, tone a bit curt.

"Do you wish to be free of it?"

The Skin-Changer studied her for a moment. "You can free me of this?"

Syrena nodded. "Yes, I can."

His eyes turned a bit skeptical.

Harry smiled reassuringly at the man. "She speaks the truth. When we had been captured by enemies of ours long ago and chained to a stone wall deep in a dungeon, she was able to destroy them with her fire."

"Her fire?"

Syrena conjured a fireball in response and twirled it around her fingers. She stood and approached Beorn, gently taking hold of the hand with the chain and studied the metal. After a moment, she willed the flames into the lock, watching as the metal began to melt. When the metal softened, she broke it apart, freeing Beorn's wrist. Dropping the chain, she healed the small burn that was forming on the man's tanned skin before smiling at him. He stared at his wrist, then her.

"... Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo suddenly blurted out, flushing slightly when Beorn's gaze snapped to him.

"Once there were many." Sadness flickered through the man's eyes and Syrena squeezed his hand, offering silent comfort. With a glance into her eyes, he immediately knew that she had suffered much loss and pain in her life.

"And now?" Bilbo questioned, curiosity in his eyes.

"Now there is only one." A tense moment of silence. "You need to reach the mountain in the last days of autumn."

"For Durin's day of course, yes." Gandalf retorted.

"You're running out of time."

"This is why we must go through Mirkwood."

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs and the necromancer in Dol Guldor. I would not venture there except in great need." Beorn warned them.

"We'll take the elven road. Their path is still safe."

"Safe? The elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. Not less wise, but all the more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn said, staring right at Thorin.

The dwarf king turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." He stood, towering over the dwarves. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind to those who's lives they deem lesser than their own." He picked up a white mouse that had been on the table. "But orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

/

They rode, or in Harry, Teddy, and Syrena's case, ran, for two days before they reached the elven forest. Syrena stared at the trees with dread and wariness. The forest was sick. Infected. Being Fae, despite being of fire and not earth like her brother, she felt a deep connection with nature and at the moment, she wanted nothing more than to heal the forest. Glancing at her brother, she saw he was nearly physically restraining himself to not do so. Taking a deep breath, Syrena willed her healing magic forward until it wrapped around her and touched a blackened and dying tree trunk. The tree gained some life instantly, the black receding slightly.

"I don't like this place." Teddy muttered. "There's something wrong with it... and it feels as if something dark has made this forest it's home. Something we do not want to go up against."

Harry beamed at his son with pride. "You're senses are excellent, Ted. You are right."

Teddy's hair turned blue, showing his happiness at the praise from his father.

Gandalf turned to Syrena, his eyes stopping on the large bee laying atop her head for a moment. "Keep our dwarves out of trouble and protect them as best you can."

Syrena nodded. "Always, but-"

"You're not staying?" Dori asked in dismay as the wizard swung onto his horse.

"There is a shadow growing here, the same one Radagast warned us of. The White Council has bade me look into it. I will meet you at the high footholds of Erebor," Gandalf looked at Thorin. "Do not enter that mountain without me. Keep the map and key safe. I will return as soon as I can."

And then he was gone, leaving behind thirteen dismayed dwarves, one fearful hobbit, and three wary wizards.

* * *

><p><strong>Thranduil and Syrena meet next chapter! Finally!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Syrena scowled with annoyance as she took down spider after spider while trying to not get captured by the elves at the same time. She ducked when a spider suddenly jumped at her and sliced it clean in half, narrowly avoiding getting bitten by another one.

"I fucking hate spiders." she ground out.

Harry winced, clearly remembering Aragog and his many children, and nodded in agreement. "Me too, the creepy ass mother fuck-" an arrow was suddenly pointed at his face, a beautiful redhead staring at him expressionlessly.

"One move and I'll kill you."

Syrena's eyes narrowed darkly at the threat. "Kill my brother, and I'll make death seem like paradise." she hissed angrily, her words borderline parseltongue.

The woman arched a brow at her.

"Dad!"

Both Syrena and Harry whirled around to see two dark haired elves pinning Teddy down.

"Teddy!" Harry yelled, panic in his eyes.

Syrena snarled, eyes flashing red. Harry grabbed her wrist, eyes staring pleadingly into her's.

"Now is _not_ the time to lose control." he told her, inwardly clutching at every ounce of control he had to not run to Teddy and destroy the two elves holding him down.

She nodded stiffly and took in a deep breath bother glaring darkly at the two elves. "_Hurt my nephew and you'll feel the full extent of my brother and I's wrath._" she threatened in elvish, making them jerk in surprise.

The redhead turned narrowed eyes on her. "_You speak Sindarin?_"

Syrena ignored her, scowling again as she and the others were searched for weapons, which were taken from then, and pushed along, Harry and Dwalin sticking close to Syrena as if to protect her from the elves as they began moving through the trees, following the path. They reached a thin, stone bridge over a river and crossed it, entering the settlement of the woodland elves. Syrena studied the large cave and tree roots.

"Homey, I guess, but I prefer Rivendell." she told her brother, who snorted.

"That's because you like leaping off the waterfalls. Nearly gave Elrond and Arwen a heart attack the first time you did it." Harry said, well aware that the elves, especially the blonde and the redhead, were listening.

Teddy laughed. "I remember that. They refused to let Aunt Rena out of their sight for three days."

Ori looked up at Syrena with horror. "You jumped off a waterfall in Rivendell?"

"Many times. I find it rather exciting." Syrena grinned mischievously at the young dwarf.

Teddy nodded in agreement. "It is exciting, minus that one time she pushed me." he laughed, then paled. "Shit." he glanced at his father.

Harry's gaze snapped to his sister, eyes narrowed darkly. "You did what?" he growled.

Syrena laughed nervously. "I might have pushed Teddy off a waterfall when he was fourteen."

"Fourte-" Harry cut himself off and sucked in a deep breath. "I'm just going to ignore this at the moment, but you are in serious trouble later."

Syrena arched an eyebrow. "What? You gonna ground me?" she rolled her eyes.

Harry gave her an evil smirk. "No, I have something different in mind."

Syrena cursed heavily in Latin and Greek, yelping when her brother smacked her upside the head.

"Watch your language."

The dwarves snickered as the redheaded fae pouted.

/

Syrena glared at the gate door heatedly, going through the pros and cons of blasting the thing open, though she knew she couldn't. Thorin was with the Elven king at the moment and she didn't want to put him in more danger than he might be in. She stood and began to pace the small length of the cell, only stopping when two elven males appeared in front of her cell door.

"What do you want?" she sneered.

"The King has summoned you and the other two Men." the one on the left answered.

Syrena straightened, eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? Why in the hell-"

"Syrena,"

Said fae/witch looked over the two elves' shoulders to see her brother and Teddy being escorted by two elves each. Harry gave her a Look, making her sigh. "Whatever. Take me to him, then." she told the elf that had spoken.

The cell door was opened and the elf on the right grabbed her upper arm firmly and led her to the upper levels of the woodland settlement until they stood before the Elven King. Syrena studied the male Thorin despised, taking in his long blonde hair and clear grey-blue eyes and ivory skin. She suddenly snorted and sent her twin a smirk.

"He looks and has the air of a Malfoy." she said in bemusement.

Harry blinked and eyed Thranduil for a moment before nodding in agreement. "You're right, he does."

Thranduil stared at them intensely, making Teddy shift uncomfortably and Harry narrow his eyes. Syrena merely stared back with an indifferent look on her face.

"Why are three of the race of Men traveling with Dwarves? Three who, according to my son, are close to our kin?" Thranduil asked them.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Syrena spoke up, tone flat. "So why should we tell you?"

The elven king's eyes narrowed on her. "You will speak to me with respect. One of your kind is nothing compared to us elves." he sneered at her.

Harry and Teddy stiffened and turned wary eyes onto Syrena, visibly taking a step back. Thranduil's eyes flickered with interest and curiosity at that.

Syrena's eyes turned reddish orange, liquid flames swirling in them, her pupil going slitted (a feature from both her animagus forms). "_Want to repeat that, you bloody bastard?"_ she hissed angrily, unknowingly slipping into parseltongue, as her magic swirled around her furiously.

The elven guards stiffened at the language and eyed her cautiously while the interest in Thranduil's eyes increased.

Harry cleared his throat. "He can't understand you, Rena. Wrong language."

Syrena took in a deep breath before she stared Thranduil right in the eyes. "Careful what you say to me, _Thranduil_, or I'll have no problem slitting your throat. I don't take kindly to insults, to either me or the ones I care for."

Thranduil was silent for a moment, eyeing her contemplatively. "What are you?" he finally asked.

"Now _that_ is really none of your business."

The blonde elf frowned. "What _will_ you tell me?"

"You're hair's pink." Syrena deadpanned, eyes glittering with mischief.

Thranduil blinked, eyebrows furrowed, and grabbed a lock of what should have been blonde hair, but was instead a bright, neon pink. The elven guards stared, jaws dropped, while Harry and Teddy burst into laughter. Thranduil's gaze snapped back to Syrena, who was surprised to see no anger in his eyes, only intrigue.

"You are a rather interesting female." the king murmured. "What is your name?"

"I am Syrena Potter." the fae answered with a mock bow.

"Syrena," the king repeated in a whisper.

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly at the king. _Surely he doesn't...,_ Harry's thought trailed off when he saw the blonde give his sister a look over, his gaze focused only on her. _Holy shit, he does! What the bloody fuck?!_

"Since it's obvious you'll be getting no information from us, may we be returned to our cells?" Syrena asked boredly.

Thranduil arched an eyebrow. "You ask to be returned to your cell?" he questioned in disbelief.

Syrena shrugged. "Compared to other dungeons I've been locked in, the cells aren't so bad." she commented off-handedly.

Harry wanted to face palm when he saw the interest intensify in the blonde's eyes, as well as the anger _for_ his sister. The elven king was angry that someone had locked Syrena in a dungeon (which was a bit hypocritical, but whatever).

Thranduil suddenly motioned to the elves that had escorted them. "Take them back to their cells. I shall speak with them individually later."

The six elves immediately obeyed the order, escorting the three back to their cells. Once the elves had gone, Thorin spoke.

"Why did he wish to speak with you?"

"_His_ _Highness_ wanted to know why we were traveling with you." Syrena rolled her eyes, not that anybody saw.

"That's all?" Thorin asked.

"Yup, though I think he's taken a large liking to Rena, if the way he was eyeing her was any indication." Harry snorted.

Outraged yells came from the dwarves while Syrena furrowed her eyebrows.

"Come again, Ry?" she asked her brother.

"He _was_ checking you out, Aunt Rena." Teddy spoke up, not sounding at all happy.

Syrena blinked. "... Well shit. Can my life ever _not_ be complicated?" she muttered to herself.

/

Being a creature of fire, Syrena wasn't a big fan of water. That, and the one time she had almost been drowned by a grindylow in the Black Lake made her wary of bodies of water. So you could say she wasn't very happy with their current getaway plan. She was in a barrel that threatened to tip over as it rocked back and forth as it floated down the lake, fighting the urge to hurl. Teddy glanced at her with worry.

"You okay, Aunt Rena? You're looking a bit green."

"Shut it, Teddy." she groaned out, one hand clutching the rim of the barrel and the other on her stomach. "I'm gonna puke."

Harry snickered, making her glared darkly at him.

A horn split the air as they turned a corner, the gate just up ahead. Syrena cursed when the elves standing guard pulled down a lever and the heavy iron gates closed just as Thorin reached them, causing the dwarf king to yell out in anger and dismay. They had been so close!

Not even a second later, an orc arrow took out one of the elves, another nicking Harry's shoulder. Orcs swarmed the outpost, the guards not standing a chance. Syrena and Kili climbed up onto the bridge, Syrena handing the dwarf one of her ornate swords. Together, they took down orc after orc- until the fiery redhead saw an arrow heading straight for Kili. She bodily pushed the young dwarf out of the way, crying out in pain as the arrow sunk deeply into her right thigh.

"Syrena!" Kili yelled out in panic, catching her as she fell.

She shook her head and pushed him away. "Go, Kili. I'll pull the lever."

He glared at her. "I'm not leaving you here. You're injured!"

"_Go_, Kili, before I throw you over."

"But-"

She narrowed her eyes at him and he nodded, jumping off the bridge and into his barrel. Syrena forced herself to her feet, blocking out the agonizing pain, and pulled the lever before she collapsed again.

"Syrena!" she heard the others yell her name.

"Go! I'll catch up eventually!" she called to them as they floated away, the water taking them, cutting down the orcs that dared to go near her. When there were no more, the rest of the creatures having gave chase after the dwarves, she dropped her sword and grasped the arrow tightly- and tugged. A choked scream passed her lips as white hot agony washed through her. The arrow was lodged into her bone and the poison was quick working. She was already feeling weak and dizzy. She blinked drowsily when two swords were suddenly pointed at her throat and looked up, her eyes meeting the green ones of an elven warrior. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm in no condition to fight, so lower your weapons." She winced as another wave of pain washed through her.

The blue eyed elf looked her over, gaze stopping on her leg. "You are injured."

"No, really? I hadn't realized!" she snapped sarcastically.

The two elves sheathed their swords and knelt down beside her, lifting her to her feet. She hissed when her leg was jarred.

"Fucking shit! Be careful!" she growled, her vision fading for a second.

Five minutes later, she found herself once again in the presence of King Thranduil, who looked anything, but happy.

"We captured one of the prisoners, my King, but the rest got away." Green-eyes said.

Syrena scoffed. "You only captured me because I'm weak as shit at the moment."

Thranduil gave the fae a quick look over, his frown deeping. "She injured."

"Orcs attacked us, my King."

"Give her to me and leave us."

Green-eyes immediately shifted to the side, allowing the eleven king to wrap an arm around the redhead's waist. Once he had a firm grasp her, the two warriors left. Thranduil suddenly swept Syrena up into his arms, making her hiss as the movement shot pain through her leg. He began carrying her through the cave, making her frown.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him, her skin rapidly turning pale.

"The Healing Ward, where I'll treat you myself." Thranduil answered her.

She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder when a wave of dizziness hit her. She was barely aware when Thranduil entered a room and laid her on a bed, waving the elf maidens out. She came to full awareness when she heard him gently tear the rip in her leggings further and felt nimble fingers gently prodding and examining her injured leg.

"It's deeper than I thought." he murmured to himself.

Syrena lunged forward and grabbed the front of his robe, glaring darkly at him. "Just. Pull. It. _Out_." She gritted out as another wave of agony washed through her, a slight tremble in her body.

Thranduil eyed her with concern. "I can't just-"

"I swear to merlin, if you don't get this fucking arrow out of my leg in the next five seconds I'll castrate you!" she snarled, her breathing fast and uneven as her magic frantically tried to get the poison out and heal the wound.

Thranduil paled at the threat, having no doubt she'd follow through with it, and firmly grasped the arrow before sharply yanking it free. A loud, agony filled scream escaped the fae, echoing in the room, and her glamours dropped. Her wings burst free, ruffling and beating frantically. Thranduil stared, awed wonder in his eyes as he took in the beautiful creature before him. His eyebrows rose when he saw black goo ooze from her wound, her magic having flushed it out, and he quickly grabbed and wet a piece of cloth, wiping the poison away and cleaning the wound before dressing it. When he finished, Syrena forced herself upright to study her bandaged limb.

"Not bad." she muttered and smiled at Thranduil, who's breath caught at the sight. "Well, now I can leave and go-"

"You are _not_ leaving this bed until I deem you fit to do so." Thranduil's eyes narrowed at her as if daring her to object.

Syrena wiggled her eyebrows, smirking. "That sentence can be taken a totally different way, _Thranduil_." she purred out his name, voice a bit breathless from the lingering pain.

Thranduil blinked before a deep blush over came his features. "That's not what I meant."

"Of course not."

Thranduil huffed and turned away from her. "Get some sleep. I will check in on you soon." he said before leaving.

Syrena chuckled. "He's so easy to tease." she muttered to herself as she laid down, closing her eyes as her wings wrapped around her tightly. She was asleep in seconds.


End file.
